Dancing Queen
by A11y50n
Summary: Oliver finally asks Felicity out on a date but she says no when she really wants to say yes. Will Oliver figure out why Felicity says no? Maybe with the help of Digg and his sister he will.


Friday Night

It was a typical night. Felicity was at her computers in the lair typing away, at what Oliver had no clue. Technology moved on so much since he was away he could only master the basics. He left Felicity to do what she did best. She had try to explain it to him on more than one occasion but it was as if she was speaking another language and he couldn't understand her at all. Digg was busy making sure they had enough supplies. Roy had left as he had a date with Thea. Oliver thought it was now or never. He walked up to Felicity who had no idea he was standing right next to her as she was so absorbed in her task. Oliver loved seeing her like this; it was a great opportunity to mess with her. She had to have everything just so, her water bottle to her right, phone to the left on top of her tablet, snacks had to be on the opposite side to her water. She was the only one that was allowed to have any liquid near her 'babies'. If anyone was stupid enough to have a drink by the computers they would be giving the silent treatment by a certain IT genius and then some 'computer problems' would suddenly affect their lives in the most embarrassing ways. It was not a pretty picture. Once you cross Felicity you never did it again. Oliver was standing by Felicity's left side and decided to move her phone and tablet further out of her reach, it was a really small 'prank' but it would bring her out of her 'zone' more quickly than saying her name. Oliver had to wait another minute before she reached for something, expecting to find her phone and found nothing but air caused her to frown and look up. Felicity startled when she realised how close Oliver was to her.

"Oliver! How many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME! You scared me half to death!"

"Felicity, I have been standing here for five minutes, you really need to work on your senses, when you're in the 'zone' you forget everything around you. We need to work on that."

"Yeah, yeah, what could possible happen to me down here when I have you and Digg to protect me?"

Oliver shook his head in despair.

"Felicity, do you know what day it is?"

"Of course I know what day it is, its Friday silly!"

"Well do you know what's happening next Friday?"

"Erm….The same that happened today? Team Arrow having a meal in the arrow cave of there is no Big Bad out there?"

"No, it's the annual Children's Hospital Gala."

"Oh yeah, wow that's come around quite soon. Who would have thought?"

"Well that's why it's an annual Gala and you had 358 days to figure it out!"

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him for the flippant response. Oliver chuckled.

"Er hmmm" Oliver cleared his throat

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

Felicity just looked at Oliver no response whatsoever.

"As in my date? Would you like to accompany to the Gala as my date?"

Felicity blinked her eyes and couldn't believe what she just heard, she pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Now she would have a bruise from said pinch she thought.

"Felicity….?"

Oliver's voice seemed to bring Felicity out of her stupor.

"Oh….er…..Oliver that's really sweet and everything….. but I have a date next Friday. Yes! That's it I already have a date…. With a guy, not that there's anything wrong with dating girls if you like that sort of thing and you being a guy… a straight guy, obviously you do but I meant if I decided to date a girl it wouldn't be a problem if I wanted to but I prefer guys just like you prefer girls…."

"Felicity…."

"Right, um my date, my Friday night date which is why I can't go to the gala with you, his name is Steve McGarett he's a former Navy Seal who is now a cop. He is totally a nice guy….. any way maybe next time?"

Felicity turned back to her computers and started typing away again. Oliver couldn't believe it he was too late. He waited too long. It was his own fault. He left the foundry without saying bye to either Digg or Felicity.

He was in a foul mood by the time he reached home. Thea saw this as soon as he entered the mansion she was back early from her date with Roy.

"Hey Ollie, what's up?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right, come on tell me. What are baby sisters for?"

"It's nothing Speedy; I'm not in the mood right now. Just leave it ok?"

"No it's not ok. You look like you're hurting and I want to help if I can."

"I just missed my chance at something!"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, it's my own fault."

"Ollie, please tell me."

Oliver sighed and knew his sister wouldn't let this go until she found out the whole story and he just wanted to go and sulk in his room. The sooner he told Thea what happened the sooner he could wallow in his room.

"I finally got the courage to ask Felicity to the Gala as my date tonight."

"And?"

Oliver just looked at her, how could she not figure it out after all he told her since entering their home?

"What do you mean and? What do you think she said? Would I be like this if she said yes?"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, are you telling me Felicity said no?"

Oliver nodded his head.

"No I don't believe that. You probably misunderstood her answer. Maybe she was babbling from happiness and you misheard!"

"Thea how can you misunderstand 'I already have a date on Friday night'?"

"Seriously? There is no way Felicity has a date, she's in love with you and has been for ages. I mean even mom knows, why do you think Felicity is invited over for dinner every so often? Mom wants to get to know her future daughter in law. Everyone was worried you would lose the best thing to happen to you if you didn't make your move soon. It's like watching a soap opera with you two, will they? Won't they? No, you are absolutely mistaken. I refuse to believe that Felicity turned you down. Tell me exactly what happened right from the beginning."

Oliver told his baby sister everything. Thea sat there dumbfounded but there was a niggle in her brain. There was something she was supposed to put together but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Hold it! Did you say Steve McGarett? Former Navy Seal now turned cop?"

"Yeah, so he's going to be a good guy, he fought for our country and what do I do?"

"You fight for Starling, that's what you do!"

"You just know he's going to be a decent guy, he'll treat Felicity right. She deserves it. I'm going to bed Speedy."

Oliver left he didn't see his sister take out her phone and do some quick research. A few minutes later Thea had a massive smile on her face. She then made a call to Roy to ask for a favour.

Saturday

Oliver woke up when he heard his bedroom door open. He looked up to see his sister crying so he sat up quickly.

"Speedy, what's happened?"

"It's Roy, he's demanding that I buy him stuff because I have money. I thought he was different but he's just like the rest!"

"WHAT!? I'm going to kill him."

Oliver started to get out of bed and looked for the clothes he discarded the previous night. Thea beat him to it.

"Ollie, please he's not worth it. Can you spend the day with me? I really need my big brother now not in jail for killing my ex."

Thea looked at him with her 'puppy dog eyes' that no one could ever say no to.

"Give me a minute I'll let the others know."

"Please don't tell the others what's going on between me and Roy, at least not today. Pleeeeease?"

Oliver hesitated for all of five seconds before he agreed.

"Fine. What do you want to do today then?"

"Can we have a 'Hawaii 5-0' marathon?"

"Hawaii 5-0? Seriously? Isn't that way before your time? It's way before my time!"

"Silly they rebooted it! Please it will be fun."

"Okay, I meet you in the den in a few minutes."

"Cool, thanks Ollie, you're the best big brother ever!"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that before. Usually directed at Tommy when he fell for whatever story you conned him into believing. You had the two of us wrapped around your little finger and you knew it!"

Thea had a sly smile on her face.

"I don't know what you mean!" replied Thea in a self-assured voice

"I'm sure you don't go on I'll meet you downstairs."

When Oliver walked into the den the coffee table was covered in all the different types of snacks they each liked. Thea had the programme ready.

"Seriously Speedy? Ice cream for breakfast?"

"Hey, ice cream is good any time of the day, especially 'break-up time'."

Oliver held his hands up in a surrender sign.

"Okay, okay, if you say so."

Oliver sat next to his sister and she started the programme. Oliver sat up when he realised the main character had the same name as Felicity's date. He turned to look at his sister who smiled.

"Speedy what is this?"

"What do you mean 'what is this?' isn't it obvious? Felicity made up her date!"

"Great, so I should be happy that she made up a date to get out of going on a date with me? There is something seriously wrong with that!"

"Oh my god! How can you be so dumb? I know we don't have the same dad but mom's not stupid you should get some smarts from her! Hmm maybe you're adopted, that would explain it!"

"Ha….ha….ha you're so funny, NOT!"

"Ollie, has Felicity ever lied to you?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"What?"

Thea face palmed herself, how could her brother be this dense she thought.

"Ollie, Felicity doesn't lie, well she can but she's so bad at it there's no point. She told you about Malcom Merlyn being my dad."

"Sperm donor, he wasn't your dad, OUR dad died saving me!"

"Ok, sperm donor, she told you this even though it could have meant her losing you. She doesn't lie especially to you. So why would she make up a date? If she didn't want to go with you she would have told you so. She's not shy in telling you her thoughts well not usually. I am telling you there is something else going on with her. Please don't give up on her. You two are made for each other."

"I still think you're wrong but you're right she doesn't lie to me so for Felicity to lie there must be something going on. So I take it Roy never demanded you buy anything for him?"

"Ha! Please! He only accepts one gift from me for his birthday, one for Christmas and a final one for Valentine's Day. Each gift has to be $50 or less. Can you believe that? He is definitely not with me because of the Queen money!"

"That's good because I was going to hate beating the crap out of him for hurting you!"

Sunday

Oliver made his way to the Arrow Cave, he couldn't believe he was calling it that, granted it was in his head but still! He was tired; he and Thea watched the whole first season of Hawaii 5-0 into the early hours of this morning. He had to admit it was a good show. He opened the door not expecting anyone to be there but he heard the typing straight away then he heard Digg. He was going to make himself known but heard what Digg was saying and decided to listen to the conversation.

"So Felicity do you want to tell me why you turned Oliver down?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You and me both know, along with the rest of Starling that you're in love with Oliver so why when he asks you out why did you turn him down?"

"What are you talking about? Do you really think everyone knows how I feel about Oliver?"

"Well everyone apart from Oliver, he can be a bit oblivious sometimes! Don't change the subject. Come on tell me why you said no to Oliver?"

Felicity just looked down. Digg lifted her chin up and saw tears in her eyes.

"Why did you make up going on a date with the head of 5-0?"

Felicity opened her eyes wide.

"Oh please 'Steve McGarett' is on Lyla's top 3 list."

At Felicity's blank look Digg explained further.

"Three people she could be with if the opportunity arose."

"But he's fictional, he doesn't really exist, you mean Alex O'Loughlin is on her list right?"

"No Lyla loves the character; you don't know what the actor is like. Don't get me wrong she likes the package the character comes in but for her it's all about the character. So are you going to stop avoiding the question and answer me?"

"I …I don't want to embarrass Oliver?" Felicity said quietly

"Why would you embarrass him?" Digg asked puzzled

"Hi I'm Felicity Smoak, pleased to meet you. I babble when I'm nervous." Felicity said sarcastically while she held her hand out to introduce herself to Digg

"Felicity! Oliver doesn't care about that. We like it when you babble. It's sweet and honest."

"I don't want to be an embarrassment to Oliver!" declared Felicity

"What are you talking about?" Digg prodded

"Digg, you and I grew up I assume in the same way but Oliver grew up differently. He was probably taking dancing lessons when he was four. We come from two different worlds. I would just embarrass him. Supposing I use the wrong fork at dinner…."

"Felicity, do you honestly think that stuff is important to Oliver?"

"No."

"And anyway I know for a fact you, Thea and Lyla have watched Pretty Woman so many times that you know which fork to use and when."

Felicity smiled at that.

"I don't know how to dance." Felicity said quietly

"Is that all? Why didn't you say so? You should have told Oliver, he would love to teach you."

"Yeah but I bet he didn't have to teach Laurel, Helena or any of his other girlfriends!"

"So what! He asked you out, not anyone else. He wanted to spend that night with you. Do you honestly think that if he knew you couldn't dance that he would change his mind or he would make you dance anyway? You see the real him, you love him for him. Do you think he wants to go to this? He probably wants to be here having another team night but he promise his mom so he's going. He wanted to spend the night with you and thought you would be in his arms all night because of the dancing but he would gladly sit at the table talking to you if he found out about your dancing skills or lack thereof. Can you imagine what it took for him to ask you in front of me? Come on you know Oliver notices everything, do you really think he forgot I was still here when he asked you out? You need to speak to him. Tell him Felicity, don't ruin this opportunity for you to have everything you've ever wanted and deserve! He will understand."

Felicity stood up and hugged Digg, Digg returned the hug and looked directly into Oliver's eyes. Oliver was shocked to realise Digg knew he was there the whole time. Thea was right there was something going on with Felicity and thanks to his family he found out what the issue was. Felicity's computers started to make some noise, Oliver took that opportunity to open the door and let it slam shut so his entrance was heard.

The next few days were tiring they were trying to find a despicable criminal. He seemed to have some computer smarts or knew someone who did. Felicity wanted to speak to Oliver but he always seemed busy. If she was the paranoid sort she would have assumed he was avoiding her she would have been right. They managed to catch they guy late Thursday night. Felicity still hadn't managed to speak to Oliver about the gala. She decided to wait until Saturday as he probably had a date and didn't want to make things awkward between them.

Friday Night

"Darling don't you look handsome?" Moira said to Oliver

Oliver gave his mom a look.

"Really? You do know I'm an adult right? You don't need to compliment me."

"Who else is going to do it? Not me that's for sure!" Thea chimed in from behind

Oliver spun around to see his sister and her boyfriend.

"What are you two doing here? I thought I was the only one that was guilt tripped into this."

"Guilt tripped?" Moira asked

Oliver winced and turned to his mother with a sheepish grin.

"I meant it in the best possible way!"

"Yes I'm sure. Well you should thank your sister and Roy as they agreed to come in your place. So you are now left off the hook and are free to do whatever you please during the rest of this evening."

"Huh?" Oliver replied

"Real mature bro!"

"What is going on?" Oliver demanded

"Well your sister felt sorry for you as she knew you wanted to be here with a certain 'computer geek' I think is the correct term, so she volunteered us to come in your place so you could spend the night with her teaching her how to dance because apparently that would be romantic!"

Before Oliver could respond his mother spoke up.

"Wow things have changed since I was your age. Is that what you young people call it, 'dancing' instead of having sex?"

"Ewwwwwww."

"Oh my god!"

Oliver just closed his eyes as he heard Thea's and Roy's responses to his mother's jibe. Oliver decided to ignore his mother especially as she had that smug smile on her face that meant she was glad to embarrass her kids. Why couldn't he have a normal mother he thought. He turned to kiss Thea on the forehead in thanks and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder in gratitude. Oliver turned to leave when his mother stopped him briefly.

"Oh Oliver? Please be careful when 'dancing' I wouldn't want you to have any _accidents_."

Oliver opened his eyes wide at the implication his mom was making.

"Oh on second thought maybe an accident would be nice. I think Miss Smoak would be a great addition to the family as will Mr Harper one day. I think I'm at the right age to be a grandmother just in case either of you are willing to bless me with a grandchild any time soon. Just letting you two know."

"WHAT?!" screeched Roy

Thea grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Come on we're dancing!"

"What in front of your mother! That's sick!"

"Harper you moron, dancing as in dancing not what she implied earlier. You better get used to that as she likes to embarrass me or Ollie or on rare occasions both of us in front of as many people as she can. She gets a kick out of it, it must be her age maybe she's going through menopause."

"Oh god, I do not need to hear any of this, you rich people are weird!"

Oliver turned to leave when Thea grabbed Roy and he heard their conversation as apparently did their mom as he heard her burst out laughing loudly. He just shook his head as he made his way out. Only his mother.

Felicity's apartment

Felicity was feeling sorry for herself, she could have been out with Oliver at a gala as his date but here she was in her apartment eating take out and watching a box set, granted it was season three and she was looking forward to seeing what happens but still she could have been in Oliver's arms. Oh well. Felicity sat up when there was a knock at her door. She slowly made her way to the door and looked through the peephole to see Oliver standing there with a smile on his face. She quickly opened the door.

"Oliver? What are you doing here? You should be at the gala dancing with your hot date."

"What hot date?"

"The lucky lady that you asked out."

"I'm looking at the lucky lady that I asked out."

"I'm talking about the one you asked after me!"

"I didn't ask anyone else; if I couldn't have you I didn't want to go with anyone else."

"Oh. OH! Come in come in."

Felicity pulled him inside and closed the door.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend the night with you so here I am!"

Oliver watched as she blushed. She looked amazing she was in her short pyjamas and wearing her MIT hoody, her hair was down. She was spectacular.

"Oliver I was trying to tell you something all week but it just seemed as if the gods didn't want it and I was going to tell you tomorrow but as you're here there's no time like the present. When I said I had a date I lied. I said that because I don't know how to dance and I thought I would embarrass you if I couldn't keep up with you on the dance floor. I'm sorry I lied."

"Felicity, I would be honoured to have you accompany me to any event, I don't care if you can dance or not. I wanted to spend the evening with you."

Oliver moved closer to Felicity and lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Oliver moved away from Felicity to take his jacket off and surprisingly his shoes as well.

"Er Oliver what are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to teach you how to dance. I'll teach you as my dad taught Thea."

Oliver took something out of his pocket and looked at Felicity's space and found what he was looking for. He went and plugged something in and music started to play. This was courtesy of his sister, which he found in his car with a note. He then went back to Felicity took her hands in his and asked her to stand on his feet, she giggled but did as he asked and they started to sway to the music. Felicity felt a little silly but it was nice being held to close to Oliver. She decided to wrap her arms around Oliver's neck and he pulled her in closer as they continued to sway. Felicity rested her head on Oliver's chest and she could hear his heart beat. Oliver rested his head on Felicity's. This was their best night in forever. They shared their first kiss while swaying. It was soft and sweet, a promise of things to come. They stayed like that for a while until Felicity's stomach growled. Oliver chuckled and stepped away from her to stop the music. They sat on the sofa and shared the take out and started to watch season 3 of Hawaii 5-0.

"So what do you think of Lori?" asked Oliver

Felicity slowly turned to look at Oliver, her mouth was open in shock.

"What?"

"Lori, what did you think of her?"

"How do you even know about Lori?"

"Thank Thea for that, when she found out you had a date with 'Steve McGarett' she made me watch the first season. I'm telling you I'm glad he's fictional because Thea's feisty and she would do anything to go out with him, she's obsessed. Apparently you all are!"

"Oh my god you told her? Great now she thinks I'm a total freak! 'What do you mean you all are?'"

"Well it seems every female loves 'McGarett'! Anyway, back to my original question what do you think about Lori?"

"What you mean 'Miss Desperate?"

"Meow!"

"Oh come on, she knows he's involved with Catherine but she's always flirting with him. It's so embarrassing. It makes me cringe to see how she behaves sometimes. I'm glad she's not in it any more. Steve and Catherine are soulmates, they're meant to be together, they understand each other, they love each other!"

"Yes, yes they do."

Oliver's tone makes Felicity turn towards him and they just stare at each other and Felicity blushes as she realises Oliver wasn't just talking about the programme. They settle to watch the beginning of the season.

Oliver switched the TV off. Felicity had fallen asleep; Oliver picked her up and started towards her bedroom. He laid her down on top of the covers. Oliver moved to the other side of the bed to move the covers and went to pick Felicity up again and placed her on the bed and covered her up. He was about to leave when Felicity grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." Felicity demanded

"I should probably leave."

"Please Oliver, sleep with me?"

Oliver opened his eyes wide. Felicity thought back to what she said and her own eyes were wide open.

"I don't mean sleep I mean sleep. I know it's the same word but it means something else in my mind. I mean we're not going to be having sex tonight but I would like you to spend the night. If you would like?"

"Relax Felicity, what kind of guy do you think I am? I'm not easy you know. I have a 'three date' rule before you can see the good stuff." Oliver smirked

"Ha ha you're so funny. I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me then be disappointed…."

"Felicity, I knew what you meant. I was just messing with you. And just for your information you could never disappoint me. If you're sure you want me to stay….."

Felicity turned over and pulled the covers so Oliver could understand what she wanted. Oliver went over to the other side of the bed and took off his shoes and trousers and got into bed. As soon as he pulled the covers over himself Felicity invaded his personal space and rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Before Oliver could form a sentence Felicity spoke

"I'm a hugger get used to it!"

Oliver looked at her but she was already asleep. Oliver closed his eyes and when he next opened them it was morning. That was the best night's sleep he's had since before the island.

Two months later….

Oliver knew something was going on but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Felicity was acting strange. Every time he brought it up she managed to distract him. Maybe she was getting fed up with him he thought but she continued to snuggle up to him every night. In fact she didn't sleep well unless she could hear his heart beat. He remembered coming home early from a business trip. He was scheduled to be back in a couple of days but managed to finish early and wanted to surprise Felicity, he arrived home, her home, their home, since he's practically moved in, to find it empty. He went to the arrow cave as he had no idea where else Felicity maybe to find her sleeping in her chair wearing one of his shirts. He was shocked. He didn't realise Roy was there until he heard him clear his throat. Oliver turned around to see his mentee.

"When you're out of town she stays down here. We only found out by accident. I forgot something once and came down to find her in a deep sleep. I told Digg about it and he guessed what was going on. So whenever he's not with you we take it in turns to keep an eye on her. I've had so many 'fights' with Thea that I always need Felicity's advice and Digg gives Lyla some quality 'mother and daughter time'.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Why? We can look after her and plus she wouldn't want you to cancel all your trips because she has issues sleeping when you're not here! Plus she'd kill us."

"You're more scared of Felicity than me?"

"Well duh! Of course. You're lethal but she's mean when she's pissed off."

"Well I'm back you can go back to Thea now. Thanks Roy."

"Anytime."

It took Felicity a while to admit to Oliver that she only slept soundly when she could hear his heartbeat.

"When I hear your heart beat I know you're alive and I can sleep well. When I don't hear it I'm worried that you're injured or dying."

"Felicity….."

"I know it's silly but I can't help it, that's why I sleep with my head on your chest."

Oliver lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I love you too."

From that night there was even more snuggling even though they hadn't been intimate yet. Oliver loved sleeping with Felicity there was something about being relaxed with the person you love. However Felicity was acting strangely lately. He entered their home to find something cooking on the stove. That in itself was weird seeing as Felicity's idea of 'cooking' was ordering take out. Oliver did more of the cooking when they were eating in. He went to inspect what was on the stove there were numerous pots and pans filled with what seemed like his favourite dishes. Felicity hadn't had time to clean up yet as the counter tops were stilled covered with all the prep stuff. The food was starting to burn so Oliver turned off the stove and moved the pans off of the heat. Everything was ruined there was no way for him to save anything. He moved to their bedroom as Felicity would never forget she had something on the stove, she would work in the living room just so she's in the area if she got too occupied. He walked quickly to the closed door and opened it. The sight that met him was shocking. Their room was a complete mess. There were clothes everywhere, no not clothes, on a closer look it was just matching bras and underwear sets and some lingerie items. The thing that had Oliver worried was the fact that Felicity was on the floor by the bed in her short pyjamas crying, her head was resting on her knees and she probably didn't hear him come in. Oliver went straight to her and picked her up and went to sit on the bed resting against the headboard with Felicity sitting in his lap. Her head was resting on his chest and even thought the tears were still rolling down her cheeks it wasn't as bad as it was when he entered the room. Eventually the tears subsided and Felicity quietened down and fell asleep leaning against Oliver. He knew he had to be patient if he wanted the whole story. Felicity wasn't messy at all, in fact she was a bit of a neat freak. So the current state of their room was a mystery. They stayed like that for an hour then Oliver felt Felicity start to stir. Whenever she would start to wake he would wake up straight away and would feel Felicity move her hand on his chest feeling his scars and she would try and bury her face in his chest then she would kiss his chest and lift her face up to him where he would move his head so their lips would meet. This was different; Felicity was tracing his scars like she usually did however she didn't look up. She started to talked albeit very quietly Oliver had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"I don't know what happened I just flipped out. I thought, no I know it was the right time for us to take our relationship to the next level. I mean you have been really patient with me…"

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, please I need to say this. I had it all planned out. I had Raisa help me with the meal, for the last few weeks she's been giving me cooking lessons so I could make some of your favourite dishes. She's been great. I knew exactly what I wanted to make for you. Raisa let me practice a couple of times. The first attempt was not edible at all but the second was, your mum, Walter, Thea and Roy ate that. I thought third times the charm you know? So I decided tonight was the night. I had all the ingredients, we were off arrow duty tonight and you have a very light morning tomorrow. So I started to prepare dinner, while everything was cooking I came in here to prepare myself. I had a shower but I hadn't made up my mind what I was going to wear to blow your mind. I took out all of my sexy underwear. Oh this is going to be so embarrassing, every time I went shopping and I saw something I thought you may like or something I thought you would like to see me in I bought it. I have a lot of 'sexy' stuff as you can probably tell. This is only a fraction of it. I couldn't figure out which one I wanted you to see me in first. I wanted it to be perfect. Then I tried to see if there was a pattern to your likes. I googled you, pre-island you….."

"Felicity….."

"Oliver I know you love me and you would love me if I wore a black plastic rubbish bag, I have no idea why I would ever wear one of those but I do know you don't care about things like that at least now you don't. I know you love me with all your heart and as long as I'm happy you're happy and vice versa?"

Felicity felt Oliver nod his head in confirmation of her question and he kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"I don't know what happened. I was trying to figure out if you would like me in the blue best or green, or red or black I could go on for ages, you really have no idea how many things I've bought! Anyway then I got to thinking that maybe you had a type so I looked up all your 'friends' pre-island and I felt insecure which is weird because I know you love me just as I am and I'm the only one you've loved like this just like you're the only one I love like this. You're it for me and I know I'm the same for you but there was something going on in my mind that I couldn't shake. I kept on looking at those pictures of the perfect bodies and then my mind would wander further to things like what if you weren't just attracted to your bed companions for their gorgeousness but because they had various talents, talents that I have no idea about and then I began to think that maybe because of my lack of experience I may not be able to please you as your former lovers had and I know you would never leave me for something like that but I want our first time together to be memorable and not because it's so bad you had to think of some of your previous partners but because it was out of this world! Then I kind of lost it I don't even know when the tears started the next thing I know you're here lifting me up and you're comforting me. OH MY GOD THE FOOD! Great I've ruined our dinner."

"Felicity, you're right. I love you, everything about you. Do you know what was the first thing that made me fall in love with you?"

Felicity shook her head.

"Well, obviously I saw you were attractive, a blind person could see that but what made my heart beat faster in your company were your babbles. You made me smile and trust me after five years on that island the fact that I found someone who just said what was on her mind granted not always of her own volition and sometimes to her own embarrassment, you made me smile and I looked forward to the next time you said something. It was refreshing. From a young age I always heard what people thought I wanted to hear. Don't get me wrong I did take advantage of that once I realised the power I had and for a teenager that was way too much power but it got old really quick. I could never tell who was being truthful with me or saying what they thought I wanted to hear until I walked into a certain cubicle in the IT department with a laptop that had a spilt latte….."

"Bullet ridden laptop!"

"Hush you, I'm telling you my side now. You made me smile. That's when I started to fall for you, granted I didn't admit to myself straight away but it was from the first time we met that you put your spell on me! Did you ever think that maybe I was nervous as well?"

Oliver felt Felicity pause.

"Well I am. It's a lot of pressure. Suppose all those articles were a bunch of lies or exaggeration? Huh? Did you ever think about that? You're dating a guy that has a reputation admittedly from years ago but a reputation nonetheless supposing I don't live up to your expectations? I mean you're the queen of the internet, like you've said numerous times you can find anything online, so if you've found all the articles that are out there, I don't even want to know about the ones when I wasn't even here to defend myself from, you may have your own expectations and supposing I don't live up to them? Supposing after we're together you think 'is that it?' because we both know that however hard you try to think before you speak the most important things to you come out first. I don't know if I would be able to cope with the fact that I disappointed you in any area of our lives…."

Felicity moved to pull Oliver's head down where their lips met in a passionate kiss. They separated and looked at each other. Felicity was fresh faced no make-up and her hair was curly after her shower. Oliver thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and told her so and watched as she blushed. They moved forward at the same time and kissed. One thing led to another.

….

Felicity was lying on top of Oliver they were both recovering from their impromptu bout of exercise.

"Huh! I suppose in theory it's possible but I never thought it could be true…."

Oliver froze for a second. He thought they both enjoyed their time together, he obviously misjudged something.

"I mean how did you ever find all the 'non-smart' women to sleep with?"

At Oliver's look Felicity elaborated.

"Well I'm not going to call them dumb but if the shoe fits, I mean I'm insulting my own gender here but seriously how did you find all the 'not so smart' women to sleep with? Was that your 'gift' you attracted the females with less brain cells than the average lady?"

Oliver just looked at her if she lost her mind.

"Oliver I read all and I mean _**ALL**_ those articles and watched all the interviews with your harem and I got the impression that some of those women were quite smart but I have to revise my initial judgement. All the things they said about you were a load of ….."

Felicity looked around her room just in case there was anyone listening to them.

"….crap!"

Oliver was shocked he didn't believe things were that bad. Felicity just carried on talking and didn't notice Oliver's apprehension.

"I mean everything and _**I MEAN EVERYTHING **_they said about you was at worse an understatement!"

Oliver let out a sigh of relief and continued to listen to the love of his life ramble on.

"Granted it has never ever been that good for me but I thought _that_ only existed in romance novels. Wow Oliver, that's all I can say so I'll say it again WOW. I wish I was the type to share everything with everyone with a blog or something because every woman should know that there are men out there who are just out of this world when it comes to the bedroom! Maybe I could start my own blog and it could be totally anonymous!"

"Felicity! Don't you dare. Whatever happens in our bedroom stays in our bedroom ok? "

Felicity kept quiet.

"Felicity?"

"Oh ok fine! But whatever happens in your office I can submit as a short story?"

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I've always had a thing about you in your office in your suit and your very large desk!"

Oliver just looked at her he couldn't believe she just said that.

"Oh was that too much information? Hey I'm so happy I was worried for no reason. I mean I didn't just imagine that did I? It was amazing. Maybe it's always been like that for you but that was a first for me….."

"Felicity, for me too. It was never like that with anyone else. It was a first for me. The only thing I can think of is the fact that we both love each other with all our hearts. This is the first time I've made love to anyone. I understand the difference, I thought it was something women said to romanticise the act but there is actually a difference and it's all thanks to you."

"Me?"

"You! Your love for me has changed me in so many ways. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead or in jail or both, dead in jail! You saw the real me and didn't give up. There is nothing I could do or give you that could repay your generosity!"

"Oliver we found each other, I hate the fact that you suffered for five years however maybe things were supposed to end up this way. I'm telling you there is no way I would have anything to do with you if you were still 'Ollie', I met and fell in love with Oliver and I'm thankful every day for whatever brought us into each other's life. I love you."

"And I love …..your …..white cotton underwear!"

"Oh Oliver!"

"What, there's something to be said about keeping things simple. Don't get me wrong I can't wait to see you or get you out of all the lingerie you've bought but your everyday white underwear is just so alluring!"

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes and moved forward to whisper in his ear.

"Well, you will only see me or get me out of my lingerie if you can guess what I'm wearing, including the colour, under my work clothes. If you guess correctly I'm all yours if you're incorrect well you will only be able to look not touch! Oh by the way that's assuming I'm wearing anything underneath at all!"

Oliver choked at the last statement Felicity made. Now his mind was racing and he knew Felicity would mess with him at work. And he was looking forward to it. Work was looking more and more interesting now thought Oliver.

298 days later

"Felicity, are you free next Friday?"

"Ermmm, no I have a date!"

"A date?"

"That's right I have a date with my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?"

Oliver smiled.

"No, not at all. So are you going to tell me about this date?"

"Well, we'll both dress up because its for an important gala. I will be able to show him my serious dance skills!"

"Felicity, we've danced many times over the past year!"

"Yes but this will be the first gala where I am your proper date, a date that can dance and knows what fork to use!"

"Wow, you really know a way to a man's heart! I've always wanted a woman who knows what fork to use and when, if she doesn't know it's a deal breaker!" Oliver claimed deadpanned

"Ha de ha! You're so funny!" said Felicity sarcastically "I know we've been to other events but this one seems more significant to me. I know you love me for me just as I love you for you but I just felt like everyone would judge me as we're not from the same social circles…"

"Felicity…."

"Oliver, I know you don't care about things like that and I'm more amazed that neither does your mother! I can't believe that we get along. I mean I have lunch with her and Thea on a regular basis. Me and your mother! Your mother! I thought after, you know the whole Thea's paternity thing she would hate me but apparently she doesn't!"

"She loves you!"

"I know and I love her too, granted it took me ages to actually like her, I was waiting for the knife to enter my back but it never came. I thought it may be because either you or Thea warned her then I thought it was Walter but I think she actually likes me and it only took having that awkward lunch with the family for me to figure it out. She's changed a lot. I'm glad you have a great relationship with her as does Thea."

Oliver came and kissed her on the forehead. Felicity loved it when he did this there was something so special just between them when he kissed her forehead. They both remembered that lunch.

_Felicity stood nervously at the door to Queen Mansion. Oliver just watched her with a smile on his face. His mum loved Felicity because Felicity loved him, it didn't hurt that she stood up to his mum. Not everyone was strong enough to stand up to Moira Queen but Felicity was. He was so proud of her._

"_It will be fine. Just relax!"_

"_Easy for you to say!" Felicity said as she turned to look at Oliver_

"_She could hate me for the rest of my life no matter how much you love me because of the whole paternity thing."_

"_That's old news!"_

"_That's not the point I keep on waiting for the other shoe to drop as if I have to constantly watch over my shoulder just in case she's waiting to do the same to me. Not that I had an affair, or that I'm even married, and claimed one of my children was my husband's when it was someone elses!"_

"_Hello Oliver, Felicity it's good to see you!" Moira said_

_Felicity froze and her eyes opened wide looking into Oliver's begging him to tell her that she was imagining the voice. Oliver, the traitor had a grin on his face. Felicity squared her shoulders and turned around to face the woman who gave birth to the man she is in love with._

"_Hello Mrs Moira, I mean Mrs Steele, Mrs Queen, Mrs Steele Queen I mean Queen Steele."_

_Felicity just stood there and closed her eyes in mortification._

"_I think it would be easier if you called me Moira don't you?"_

"_Yes, thank you. I only babble when I'm nervous, not that you make me nervous or anything but you're the one that gave birth to Oliver and that's intimidating. You know there are these horrible bonds between a mother and her son and no woman who her son loves will be good enough for him…"_

_Felicity quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she just said._

"_Not that you're this controlling mother who dictates who her sons dates or anything… I didn't mean that."_

"_Moira, put the girl out of her misery and let them into the house." A voice sounded from behind Oliver's mum._

_Moira stepped to the side and allowed the mortified woman in as well as her chuckling son. Walter greeted both of the new arrivals._

"_I was having fun, I wanted to see how far she would go and I think you should be having a go at your step son, he just stood there and didn't come to her defence at all, not once!"_

"_Hey! I couldn't get a word in edgeways even if I wanted to. It was as if I wasn't even there!"_

_Felicity just looked at the three adults as if they had lost their minds._

"_Moira was having some fun at your expense Felicity." Walter said_

"_It's refreshing to have someone to stand up to me. Everyone else just says yes to everything I want which can become tedious. Felicity is a breath of fresh air and if my son ruins this relationship he will be cut off!"_

"_Hey! I'm your son you can't love her more than me!" Oliver declared_

_Moira just looked at him and walked to the dining room, Walter followed. Felicity looked at Oliver who had his mouth wide open because his mother didn't deny his claim. This made Felicity laugh._

"_I love your mum!"_

"_Hmmpft!"_

_Lunch was eventful as well. Thankfully Thea and Roy were there. The young couple lived there even though Roy felt uncomfortable there for quite a while. They were around the table enjoying their dessert when then conversation became awkward._

"_Thea your fathers….." Moira began_

"_Malcolm isn't my dad!"_

"_Merlyn wasn't her father!"_

_Thea and Oliver declared at the same time. It didn't escape either Moira's or Walter's notice that both Queen children were in love with those that understood them. Roy grabbed Thea's hand and held it while Felicity's hand went to Oliver's thigh in support._

"_Listen, I will say this once and only once, when I refer to Thea's fathers I mean Robert Queen and Walter. You young lady are lucky than most to have two fathers that love you. As far as I'm concerned Malcolm Merlyn was just a sperm donor and I do not regret my indiscretion because that would mean I would regret having a daughter and I do not. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Oliver and Thea nodded and had the grace to look sheepish. _

"_However that being said I do have regrets. I regret…"_

"_Err hmmm."_

"_I'm sorry dear, we, Walter and I, regret that we do not have any grandchildren to enjoy our retirement with."_

_The four young people had just taken a drink a few seconds before Moira's declaration, which was a mistake because they all began to choke. Once everyone had recovered they all turned to first Walter, who had a smile on his face, then to Moira who was looking at Oliver, which he didn't like at all._

"_Why are you looking at me like that mother?"_

"_Well you are my firstborn are you not?"_

"_What's that got to do with it?" asked Oliver_

"_Well you should really make me a grandmother first don't you think?"_

"_WHAT! I mean we've only just started sleeping together last month!" Felicity shared_

_The silence that was met with that remark was deafening. Thea and Roy just sat there with their mouths hanging open while smiled proudly at the love of his life. He wasn't ashamed that they waited for a while to be intimate in fact he thought it was the best thing they did. Now they couldn't keep their hands off of each other but his family didn't need to know that although Felicity may tell them that during the lunch he thought._

"_Anyway, don't you think Thea and Roy should be the ones to make you grandparents first seeing as they've been having sex for longer than Oliver and I?"_

_Four pairs of eyes turned to the youngest couple one of which was choking on his drink while Thea tried to help him._

"_NO WAY!"_

"_HELL NO!"_

_Thea and Oliver shouted while Roy recovered._

"_Well it could happen you know, no method of contraception is 100% fool proof so Thea could get pregnant even if you're careful which you should be if you're not ready to be parents." Explained Felicity_

"_No one is making mum and Walter grandparents ok at least not now! Right?"_

_Oliver said as he looked to his sister and Roy who both shook their heads then he turned to Felicity to make sure she wasn't pregnant._

"_Well there may be a chance, a very small chance but a chance nonetheless I mean we're both careful, I'm on the pill and you use condoms but …."_

"_Felicity!" Oliver said_

"_Erm no as I far as I know I'm not going to make your mother a grandmother."_

"_More's the pity!" Moira mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Felicity, Thea and Roy sat there with red faces._

"_I'm just saying if you would like to start a family sooner rather than later you will have mine and Walter's support! Now who would like dessert?"_

The Gala

The arrow team had the night off and everyone was attending the gala including Detective Lance. Everyone looked stunning in their tuxes or dresses. Felicity and Oliver had just returned to their table where team arrow with the additions of Laurel and Detective Lance and Moira and Walter were also seated. They had just been served another round of drinks when someone came to say hello to Oliver who then introduced Felicity as his Executive Assistant, Oliver didn't see everyone freeze at this. They all knew Oliver loved Felicity and she returned his feelings they had been a couple for nearly a year now, so for him to introduce her as his EA was weird. Granted the person who was now dancing with Felicity was from out of town but anyone could see that she was totally in love with Oliver. When Oliver turned round to face everyone at his table he was met with a bunch of stony stares.

"What?" Oliver asked

"Executive Assistant? I thought Felicity was more than that!" Thea asked

"What?! Of course she is!"

"So why did you introduce as your EA instead of your girlfriend?" Detective Lance asked

"Huh?!"

Oliver looked at the rest of the table and saw the confusion on everyone's face. He was slightly preoccupied during the last few days, it didn't help that he was carrying a black velvet box in his pocket hoping to ask a certain blonde woman a very important question later on during the night once they were home. He had planned several different ways to 'pop' the question and each of them didn't seem right so he was trying to figure the best way to ask her. Oliver closed his eyes he couldn't believe he introduced Felicity as his EA instead of his girlfriend, she's going to kill him.

"Mum where are you going?" Thea asked

"Well I need to see Nathaniel about some family business."

"What business? Can't it wait?"

"No it cannot. I've waited enough. Well the fact that my firstborn child is a complete moron. I can't believe your brother survived that hell of an island for five years but is going to let the best thing that's happened to him fall through his fingers. Felicity will be a Queen one way or another. If I wait for your dear brother, your grandkids will be having kids! I need to speak to Nathaniel to see what the procedure of adopting an adult is!" Moira declared

With that Moira and Walter walked towards a dapper looking gentleman.

The end.


End file.
